


avocado

by thedeathdeelers



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Found Family, Funny, Gen, Vine refrence, also i really suck at work titles so i apologise, no beta we die by hotdogs, snapshot of the life in the molina household, the boys use carlos’ computer as well as his phone, the others are mentioned - Freeform, whether he knows about it or not is another thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathdeelers/pseuds/thedeathdeelers
Summary: A short story inspired by the word ‘Avocado’.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	avocado

**Author's Note:**

> Another short oneshot based on the prompt ‘Avocado’ submitted by Anon on tumblr.
> 
> find me on tumblr @thedeathdeelers

Julie was having a quiet day. Which was rare, to say the least.

With a 12 year old brother and a gaggle of excitable teenage boys as bandmates, there was always a constant stream of noise coming from all corners of the house. There were fires to be put out (both figuratively and literally ( _Luke_ )), and shouting matches to be refereed. It was a full time job, and somehow Julie was hired for the position without ever having applied for it in the first place.

And so when she got these few precious moments to herself, Julie tried to cherish them, knowing full well that the precarious peace could be shattered at any moment.

Speaking of which.

Julie’s phone started buzzing like crazy, a long stream of consecutive texts reaching her. They were all from Carlos’ phone, most of them unintelligible.

At the very least, she tries to figure out the gist of things, but honestly, has no idea what’s happening.

Letting out a loud huff at having her quiet day disturbed, she rolls out of bed and heads towards her brother’s bedroom.

The door is open so she walks right on in. And then stops.

What she sees - doesn’t really surprise her.

Reggie, sweet sweet boy that he is, is literally rolling on the floor laughing. Julie looks around, trying to find Carlos, but the only boy in the room (living or dead) is her bandmate, clutching at his stomach as he wheezes at her (how does that work for a ghost? do they even need to breathe??)

He sees her standing there and waves his arms at her, and that’s when Julie notices Carlos’ phone clutched in his right hand. Ah. So that’s why the texts made no sense. (She’s been trying to teach the boys to text, but with the warmth in their fingertips constantly waning in and out, the tactile screens didn’t always pick up on the tapping).

So she crosses her arms, and taps her foot impatiently, waiting for the bassist to regain some semblance of composure.

And when that doesn’t work, she starts calling out his name. Repeatedly.

“Reggie. Reggie. Reggie!”

“Julie,” gasp, wheeze, laugh, “you wo-won’t believe it. I- h-have found the f-funniest video ever.” Some more gasping, some more laughing.

Julie treads a little closer to him, making sure to avoid any flailing limbs. There was a 50-50 chance that he was solid. She’d rather not tempt fate and fall flat on her face because of a wandering arm.

She peers at Reggie as he tries, again, to control his giggling, and gets a glimpse of the phone screen through his fingers. Youtube. Vine Compilations.

Well then.

She thinks she might try to escape, but just as she’s started to straighten up and slowly back out of the room, Reggie is sitting up and patting the space next to him on the ground. Julie’s tempted to tell him she’s seen every Vine there is to see, but he has such an eager expression on his face, she can’t bring herself to.

So she sits down next to him, and waits patiently as he rewinds and finds the clip he wants to show her. She can feel him vibrating with excitement.

And then he presses play.

> **“Get to Del Taco.**
> 
> **They got a new thing called:**
> 
> **FR E SH A VOCA DO“**

As she watches the clip, she can see Reggie slowly losing his composure again, tears leaking out of his eyes, his shoulders moving up and down with the exertion of trying to hold his laughter in.

The clip is over (7 seconds go by pretty quickly) and Reggie is quick to rewind the clip, eager to watch it again. The clip replays a few times, laughter finding its way out of Reggie’s mouth, each time louder than the previous, and Julie eventually joins in. How could you not, with so much glee embodied in the person sitting next you?

As Reggie continues to replay the same clip over and over again, Julie lightly pats Reggie on his knee and gets up. There is only so many times she can watch the same clip in one sitting.

She’s about to let Reggie know of another iconic Vine video she thinks he’d like, but the bassist is still rewinding and giggling, so Julie rolls her eyes at him, an affectionate smile on her lips. This is the 5th time this week that Reggie’s found the “funniest video ever”, and she’s starting to slightly regret having introduced the guys to the vast world of social media.

She walks out of Carlos’ room, heading back to her comfy bed, while the bassist collapses back onto the floor, clutching at his sides, repeatedly laughing at the unfortunate spacing of a sign stating “fresh avocados.”

Rip, Vine.

FIN


End file.
